


【哈德】The last time

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 他们心有不甘，恨着对方，却又遵从本能不得不爱他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【哈德】The last time

**Author's Note:**

> major character death！

01.  
这个冬天仿佛格外的漫长，呼啸的寒风恶狠狠地穿梭在街巷，带着水汽的寒意隔着衣服也能让人直打哆嗦。  
我真应该听罗恩的，给他寄一封吼叫信，就不用在这个梅林都要害怕的冬天出门了。  
赫敏·格兰杰这样想着，吃力地用空出的手快速挥了挥魔杖，布满划痕的黑漆大门被人从里面打开——  
“看起来你正需要搭把手。”哈利笑着接过快把女巫淹没的文件。  
赫敏吸了吸冻得通红的鼻子，跟在哈利后面进了布莱克老宅。厚重的靴子踩在嘎吱嘎吱的地板上，每一下都让赫敏做好了随时吵醒布莱克夫人的准备。  
走进门廊时她屏住呼吸，踮着脚慢慢挪动，却惊讶地发现布莱克夫人端坐在正中央，维持着高傲、冰冷的微笑，见到她时也只从鼻子里轻哼一声。  
这似乎不太对劲。赫敏满肚子疑惑。  
哈利随手把资料放在门廊尽头，有些歉意地说：“我想我用不着这些资料了。”  
赫敏还注意到老得耳朵里都是白毛的克利切这次没有出现，自从哈利搬进来后就没有收拾过的老宅也整洁不少：落满灰的巨怪腿做的雨伞架被擦拭的一尘不染，大蛇形状的枝形吊灯似乎被人换过灯泡，不再时不时罢工…  
“咚——”  
从门廊尽头地下室传来的声音吓了赫敏一跳。  
哈利端着两杯热可可从旁边的厨房走出来，随口解释道可能是地下室的箱子堆太高了。他穿着绿色的居家毛衣，热可可的雾气让赫敏看不清他的眼睛。  
赫敏小口小口喝着加了十足蜂蜜、香甜可口的热饮，坐在她对面沙发的哈利喝了一口就皱着眉放下了，取下圆框眼镜，双手交叉放在腿上。  
“哈利，最近…嗯…发生了什么吗？”赫敏双手握着杯子，冻僵的手指终于舒缓过来，她才突然想起自己是来干什么的。  
“没什么。”哈利交叠的双腿换了个上下，似乎意识到这样有些敷衍，他又笑了笑补充道：“我想休息一段时间，你知道的，前段时间的出差累的我差点住进圣芒戈。”  
见赫敏要开口劝他，哈利揉了揉额角，看起来疲惫不堪，说：“过段时间我会回去的。”  
战争已经过去两年了，伏地魔的阴影逐渐消散，魔法界在复兴，落到每个人头上就是繁重的工作。担着救世主名号的哈利·波特被压榨得最厉害，两周前他刚从德国引渡回两个食死徒，与德国魔法部不分昼夜的扯皮让他疲惫不堪，那之后的一星期救世主的脸色都是青的。  
好吧好吧，赫敏没再说什么，只再三嘱咐哈利别再拒绝魔法部预约画像的邀请并得到郑重的承诺后，她裹紧外套踏出布莱克老宅。  
迎面的寒风叫她整个人都清醒了一点，站在格里莫广场时她终于意识到哪里不对劲了。  
哈利从来不喜欢绿色，也不喜欢加了很多蜂蜜的热可可。

02.  
“满口谎言的格兰芬多。”尖锐的嘲讽声从地下室传来。  
哈利没理他，钻进厨房收拾东西。  
那人没得到回应，似乎又向前走了两步，声音更近了。  
“怎么？不敢告诉泥巴种？”  
黑发巫师双手环抱，倚在地下室入口拐角处，他开口：  
“马尔福，我要让你母亲来做见证人。”  
另外一边陷入长久的沉默。

哈利突然来了兴趣，他想看看他的表情。他长腿一迈，跨进地下室，映入眼帘的金发巫师却是面无表情。  
“哈利·波特！你怎么敢用家人来威胁我！”德拉科咬紧牙槽，扭头愤怒地挤出这句话。  
“我为什么不敢？”  
哈利使劲按住不断挣扎的金色脑袋，狠狠地咬上了因气愤而泛着不正常红色的薄唇。与其说这是一个吻，倒更像猛兽厮杀。两个人带着点不死不休的意味，哈利被咬得舌头都快掉了，而他的手也拽下了几缕金色长发。  
“够了。”哈利的手移到德拉科的后颈处轻轻捏了一下——德拉科真的停下来了——随后把想离他远点的人捞回怀里，“你们可以做个告别。”  
他亲昵地蹭着德拉科的面颊，手轻轻揉着金发巫师的后脑勺：“克利切刚刚打得痛吗？”显然忘了是自己示意家养小精灵把人砸晕的。  
“那并不是威胁，”哈利说道，“这很划算不是吗？我把你父母保释出来…”  
德拉科默不作声，知道自己同意与否根本不重要。家人至上，家人至上。他轻轻重复了几遍。哈利明白，他已经松口了。  
德拉科四周一片黑暗，他把自己埋进松软地被子里。我会被后来的所有马尔福骂死，他们甚至会往我的肖像上吐口水…哪管那么多身后事，说不定我连画像都不会有。想想吧，一个已经“死去”的食死徒。  
去死吧波特，他把头塞到枕头下。

03.  
纳西莎是被蒙着眼带进房子里的，她想不通为什么波特会让自己做见证人。作为知名食死徒，马尔福的审判被一拖再拖，他们也只能在阿兹卡班等待传讯，直到救世主问她愿不愿意做一个秘密的见证。这没有坏处，不是吗？  
她握着魔杖，摸索着将其放在交握的双手上——

“我永远不会伤害你的家人，我发誓。 ”  
“I shall never leave you, from this day until my last day.”

不知为何，纳西莎隐隐有些不安，她甚至想收回魔杖，于是她这么做了。她刚一动，哈利就牢牢按住了她的魔杖——从阿兹卡班出来后新买的，原来的那根在德拉科“死”后一直没能找回来——火舌从杖尖喷出，缠绕在两个人交握的手上，三个人的脸在火光下显得异常诡异。  
倘若她没有被黑布蒙眼，此刻纳西莎就能看见她死去的儿子正活生生地站在他面前，满脸泪水、无声地痛哭着。  
“收起你的眼泪，德拉科。那没有用。”哈利陷在柔软的沙发里，没去管立在门廊上的人。  
起码你的家人还活着，他冷漠地想着，脑海里却不由自主浮现出那个跌入帷幔的身影…  
“你后悔过吗？”他在德拉科回到地下室前突然开口。他逃避似的闭上眼睛——  
只要他真的忏悔，只要他是真心实意的后悔了…  
“是的，非常后悔。”那个声音带着懊恼，但背对着他的脸却面无表情，“很抱歉让你失去了你的教父。”  
我就原谅他——  
但德拉科没有。哈利就是知道，他眼睛里一触即碎的少得可怜的温柔消散得干干净净，取而代之的是深得能把人溺毙的冰冷。“我原谅你了。”他低低的说。  
德拉科没有再说话，他走进地下室，身后跟着被命令时刻监视他的家养小精灵。这没有任何意义，他冷笑，谁又说过一句真话？  
哈利像尊雕像一样，不知道在沙发上坐了多久。我们怎么会走到这一步…他控制不住地大步向地下室走去，小天狼星灰白的脸又浮现在他脑海里，他的脚像被钉在地上一样猛地刹住了。  
像在经历极大痛苦似的，他大口大口地呼吸着，翠绿眼睛里全是恨，也许还掺杂着些别的，但谁知道呢？  
德拉科早已见怪不怪。这两年哈利这个样子他都已经习惯了，于是他坐在床边捞起书接着翻阅起来。书脊破烂不堪，书页泛黄，足以说明德拉科早已看过不知多少遍。  
书挡在脸前，确认克利切看不见自己表情后，他放松了下来。呆呆地看着熟悉的印刷体，思绪却不知飞去何处了…如果、只是如果，当时他没有骗哈利说他的教父被抓了，如果天文塔的夜晚哈利没在那里…他摇了摇头，感到荒唐极了，把这个想法甩出脑海。覆水难收，他们也不再是霍格沃茨时偷偷恋爱的少年了，羞涩的爱意、亲昵的吻，早已消失在战争里，留下的是——  
魔法界救世主哈利·波特和“死去 ”的食死徒德拉科·马尔福。  
这个冬天真是太冷了。

04.  
“消失的画像——哈利·波特”，这是预言家日报今天的头条，几个字不断重复着变大变小。赫敏·韦斯莱把报纸反扣在餐桌上，沉着脸和丈夫低声说了几句话，就急忙忙跳进壁炉。  
这是赫敏战后第三次进到布莱克老宅，噢当然不是她不想去，而是哈利对她用了一忘皆空，再加上一点改良的“赫敏驱逐咒”——她叹了叹气，不得不承认格兰芬多的救世主确实很斯莱特林。  
她径直穿过门廊，走进地下室，落满灰的床对面挂着一幅画像，画像里正是前几天刚醒就消失不见的哈利。  
“早上好，赫敏。”救世主坐在画像中间，和他生前好友打了个招呼，“你今天看起来糟透了，发生了什么？”  
还不都是你！赫敏有点生气，心里又伤心极了。直到哈利死后一忘皆空才解除，而她也知道了地下室关着被他亲手“杀死”的马尔福。她越想越难受，现年三十岁的魔法部精英小声抽泣着：“哈利，他真的…死了…”  
赫敏第二次踏进老宅是去告诉德拉科他自由了，哈利最终回到了傲罗司，三十岁的第一个星期，他被逃窜的食死徒后代杀死。遗产都捐给魔法部，哈利的遗嘱上只有一句话：“走吧。”德拉科面无表情地点点头，坐在哈利习惯的沙发上垂着眸不知道在想什么。几个小时后，马尔福家谱上德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福的名字永远暗了下去，不同于之前十年的混淆咒，这次是真的。  
而永远停留在二十岁的画像显然没有三十岁的哈利稳重，他从椅子上跳起来：“不可能！我走之前他还好好的，他怎么会突然——”像被人突然掐住脖子，他的声音陡然消失，整个人开始发抖，绿眼睛蒙上一层雾而又瞬间消失，他恢复了平静，冲赫敏挥了挥手转身离开。  
这是赫敏最后一次见到哈利的画像，整个魔法界找遍了所有画像都没能再找到哈利。  
“妈妈，哈利叔叔真的从画像里不见了吗？还是他藏起来了呀？”十一岁的罗丝翻完手上的新版《哈利·波特传》好奇地钻进厨房问道。  
看到妈妈似乎要哭了，她急忙丢下书扎进母亲怀里，回忆着父亲的动作轻轻拍拍赫敏的背。  
“他只是没有执念了。”赫敏有些哽咽，罗丝似懂非懂。  
罗丝最喜欢的是霍格沃茨的天文塔，她常常在没课时到这里坐着看书，夜色下的霍格沃茨这个角度看更美。而倘若时间能重合，此刻她就能看见月光下隐身斗篷里温柔亲吻的两人和绝望看着德拉科手上暗黑标记的哈利这样完全相反的场景同时存在，也许她不太明白，但她总会知道的：  
爱与恨同时存在，而这并不矛盾。


End file.
